100 Words 100 One Shots
by Insomniac.99
Summary: A collection of 100 word one shots. Mostly Romanogers. Please kindly Read and Review! I hope you enjoy!
1. Red

**A/N**: hi guys, I decided to change my fiction a little. I heard of 100 word one shots. I was intrigued so I am going to make my stories 100 words each. I know it's less to read but I rarely have time to write as it is in this way I get to update more often have more fun. I hope you enjoy if you don't I have made up my mind. I would also like to add there may be an odd fanfic that is longer once in a while ~Natasha

** Prompt**: Red

* * *

All he could see was red. Red was pouring out of her chest of the fountain and no matter how hard he tried Steve couldn't apply the right pressure to stop it. He was silently praying that she wouldn't leave him. A once small rise of her chest that signifies everything completely diminished and she was gone from the world. All he could do was scream out in anguish and pain. His hands whatever were covered in the color that once signified Her. That same color was pumping through her body, it was the color of her hair and finally that red was not only her demise, but his as well; because without Natasha Romanoff there is no Steve Rodgers. All because of the color red.


	2. Running

**A/n**: I am very sorry that I haven't updated. I have many stories written that I have yet to type. I ensure you I will try my best to update a lot more often. Please send me some prompts and READ&amp;REVIEW!

~Natasha

**Prompt**:Running

* * *

Natasha ran a lot it wasn't just a good way to stay in shape but a good way to clear her mind. Because it was such a good way to clear her mind she had more fun doing it. It was also something to do in her spare time. Little did she know that her and Steve thought alike and had the same ideas. So she was a little surprised to see him running, let alone in a tight sweat soaked t-shirt, one that showed off his perfectly chiseled body. Natasha has always felt attracted to him but her mind brought her towards him without realizing it. And before she could do anything about it he noticed her. Natasha decided it was time to learn more of Steve's activities and thought running with him would be a great opportunity. When he agreed to run with her the next day she began to look forward to the next day, something she hadn't done in a while. She silently thanked herself for running that day.


	3. Fire

**prompt:** fire

* * *

When they touched it was like fire. They could feel the heat from one another. It was intoxicating and addictive, but it was also poison for the two. Nothing good could ever come from the fire, or at least they thought. Fire is always intense and passionate. But if you have ever seen a fire you would know that it swallows everything it can in its path to grow. Fire eats up anything in sight and that's why they can never be, because if they feed the fire they will just be burned, and Steve and Natasha know it. It's not just a spark between the toe it's a wild fire one that you just have to wait to sizzle out.


	4. Russian Nightmares

**A/N** In geography today we were learning about Russia, the name Romanov came u up. I was freaking out. Anyways send me prompts and Read/Review

~Natasha

**Prompt**:Russian nightmares

* * *

Ever since she changed she has been haunted by the horrible things that she has done. They come to her in her dreams and turn her Pleasant slumber into an emotional cry for help. She thinks that the memories will always come back. No matter what good she doe. The Red in her ledger will always be there dripping the blood she spilled. The nightmares will always come it is part of who she is, but when she is with Steve all those Russian Nightmares manage to fade away. He made her realize that the Russian Nightmares that haunt her aren't her.


	5. Amnesia

**A/n:** Well a kid in my class managed to get Amnesia So i figured what a good prompt and i used his misfortune to help write my story, but i really hope he gets better. Please send me prompts so that I have something to write about because without them i don't know what to write about.

~Natasha

**Prompt**: Amnesia

* * *

It was an intense battle and the Avengers were gaining the upper hand, and when they finally did an RPG was launched at them . Steve saw Natasha unguarded and threw his shield protecting her from the blast, leaving himself unarmed. He took the blast and when he woke up in the Hospital He didn't know who he was or who the people in his room were(Natasha, Tony and Bruce) were. Everyone tried to get him to Remember, except Natasha who sat silent by his side. When everyone else left He looked at her and asked who she was and before she could respond she was in tears and the real, raw Natasha Romanoff was seen by Steve once again. And when he saw her, the real her, he Remembered , everything.


	6. Rules

**A/n: **my class is hella slow while writing vocabulary. I wrote this while they were writing that. I really need prompts because I have no inspiration without prompts. Pm them or review them! Please!

** ~Natasha**

** Prompt**: rules

* * *

Natasha Romanoff has rules and of those rules the most important one is never ever touch her, especially hug her. Tony tried once and he got a spider bite to his neck, Clint knew not to and respected her wishes, Thor did try and hug her once but he now knew not to, and Bruce wasn't to fond of being touched either. So when Natasha came home from her mission in Chile and was greeted by Steve it shocked everyone when she ran and jumped into his arms. She had a death grip on him and he quickly recovered from almost being tackled. When she let go of him she glared at everyone and simply told them "That rule doesn't apply to him" leaving without a word and a smug smirking Steve. He was the only exception and he didn't care if he grinned like an idiot he was proud.


	7. Gala

**A/n:** I really do need prompts so please please send me some. Honestly even if it's just one word I will form a little 100 word one shot out of it. Also I now have a weekly poll in my profile that you can vote on and it'll be closed every Sunday at 9:00 pm pacific time and will have the story up the Next day! Please vote and pm me!

**~Natasha **

**Prompt**: gala

* * *

The avengers were being honored at some fancy gala. Everyone except Steve and Natasha had a date. Tony had Pepper, Bruce has Betty, Thor had Jane and Clint had some woman he met on an after mission vacation, Shannon. Steve and Natasha were stuck at the singles table. Both had other S.H.E.I.L.D members trying to impress them for professional and personal reasons. A female agent continuously tried to flirt with Steve a which was making the soldier very uncomfortable and Natasha could tell. She managed to get him away and they went out onto the floor to dance. They were unusually close and Tony decided to take a picture to blackmail the two...

* * *

A/n: this will be continued and will be titled "Blackmail"


	8. Blackmail

**A/n**: I really do need prompts so please please send me some. Honestly even if it's just one word I will form a little 100 word one shot out of it. Also I now have a weekly poll in my profile that you can vote on and it'll be closed every Sunday at 9:00 pm pacific time and will have the story up the Next day! Please vote and pm me!

~Natasha

**Prompt**: blackmail

This is a continuation of "_Gala_"

* * *

"Oh Little Red" Tony called as he walked into the living room

"Stark that's not my name" Natasha gave him one of her best glares "and for the hundredth time I will not tell you peppers said when you walked to the bathroom"

"Oh you will now" he had a mischievous grin

She huffed "and why is that exactly!"

He held up the picture from the past night of her and Steve dancing "because if you don't this picture might just have to get into a reporter's hand for say I don't know E! television"

"what picture?" Steve asked as he walked into the room and once he saw it "okay start go ahead and won't make a difference"

"Why not?" he asked confused Steve showed him the website with the photo and a headline reading _'Has the Captain found love in the form of the Black Widow?'_ "Who? what? when?"

they left without another word as a bloody nosed Clint walked in "to answer your question I took it, I sent it, and this morning, also I wouldn't try to cross those two EVER AGAIN!" He told Tony while limping to the couch


	9. Protector

**A/n**: I absolutely hate testing. I finished before everyone. So I decided to write this. The credit for the prompt goes to **Destined627**. Thank you SOOOOO much and everyone should feel free to send me some!

~Natasha

**Prompt**: protector

* * *

She finally felt safe. it wasn't something that she would admit but it was something that she wanted. He made her feel safe by making her feel safe she was a happy person and so was he. She had never had someone that put themselves on the line for her like he did and at times it would scare that every time that he came back made her Safety net grow and grow because for him protecting her was the thing that made him comfortable. No matter what happen he had her back and she was safe. she had his back too no matter what. She was protected because he was her protector and sometimes it okay to let someone else keep you safe and she now knew that.


	10. secrets

A/n: I really don't know what to write! Please PM or review them and vote for them on my poll in my bio!

Prompt: Secrets

* * *

"Everyone has their secrets some are Good but most of their bad if you let it fester inside for so long things become uneven and tiring. Things will never turn out the way you want. So once you have the secret and you share with somebody that you trust your load becomes lighter but theirs becomes heavier, and before you know it the other person begins to sink farther and farther away. You become a burden and an issue that they have to deal with. That is going to say love is for children and my secrets I never meant to be shared. I'm sorry" she tells him and his blue eyes begin to search her green ones

"that might be partially true but here's the thing you're worth the sinking. And when I tell you this I mean it: you're not a burden and I will never go fall away. Just give this a chance" he pleads

"On one condition when you begin to sink don't say I didn't warn you."

"No matter the secrets I will be here to carry you"


	11. The Scene

A/n: I saw the Capt. America: the Winter soldier movie and I am in love with it. it was one of the best movies I have ever watched! My mom hates fiction and loved it. I was inspired by the last scene to write this.

~Natasha

Prompt: the last scene

* * *

"did you ever ask the nurse out?" Natasha asked ready to leave

"she's not a nurse"

"I know" she told him and then continued "you should still try" and with that she walked away

"Tasha wait!" Steve ran to catch up with her

"Yeah?"

"Why do you keep trying to set me up?" His blue eyes searched hers for an answer

"just trying to make a friend happy"

"Have u tried to make yourself happy?"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

She sighed "because, the person that makes me happy deserves more"

He once again searched her eyes for an answer "I can't be happy when she won't even think to try" and she knew he was talking about her

She began walking away not before calling back "trust me you are better off" and a single tear rolled down her cheek

"That's what you think. But I'll get that chance with you when this is all over." He called to her

"I hope you do" she told herself as she kept on walking


	12. Black Pumps

**A/N:** I am bored out of my mind so I decided to write. Please Send me prompts, because without more of them I don't know how much longer I can continue this fic. You can also review them. I have a poll in my profile that you can vote on a prompt weekly. Please and thanks! To vote just go to my profile!

~Natasha

**Prompt**: black pumps

* * *

Natasha woke up and immediately felt the pounding in her head. She realized that she wasn't On her floor. And she wasn't wearing clothes she mumbled "oh shit" to herself and knew she had to be with someone. She looked at the sleeping form and found Steve. She doesn't panic and she puts her widow face on and quietly tells herself as she gets up not disturbing Steve "I slept with captain America last night! We were drunk I don't even remember he probably doesn't either."

As she left Steve woke up and he realized that he was naked and memories came flooding back of the night before. Although he saw about every part of the woman he never saw her face he didn't know who it was. Steve went to the bathroom tripping over a heel he picked it up inspected it and then to Tony "can I see the video from yesterday of the part?"

"why?"

"Just need to see who lost their shoe by my room" he lied obviously

"why Did you sleep with her?" Tony smirked as he asked and Steve turned bright red from both anger and embarrassment of not knowing her had 'fondued' with. "You did! Capt. Purity isn't pure any more is he?!"

Right as he was. Going to explain pepper walked in "oh hi Steve, Tony did you get the Watkins ord-" she's took a minute and looked at the shoe in Tony's hand "Tony what did Natasha tell you about touching stuff. especially when it's her favorite black pumps!" Tony just burst out laughing and Steve turned pail white.

Steve had the dumbest look on his face "What?..."

* * *

**A/n:** Should I continue this?


	13. James

**A/n**: I will continue on with '_Black Pumps_' but I may place 2 or 3 other one shots in between. Remember to go to my profile and vote for the weekly prompt in the poll. Thank you **_Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller_** for the prompt!

~Natasha

**Prompt**: James (their son)

**Credit**: **_Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller_**

* * *

It was four years since they got the news. They were going to be parents. Of course being the funny guy he is Clint joked "nat isn't even supposed to get pregnant so looks like you have a super soldier with super sperm on your hands Tasha" everyone was caring and helpful and now with a three year old Steve seamed it fit to marry her. They had a romantic evening planned when James showed up. She asked him "how he got there(Clint) and when he handed her the diamond ring she turned to see Steve on one knee and the boyish grin on his face. Before she had a chance to say "yes" James butted in "wait if you're not married then why does uncle Tony always call you an 'old married' couple" the two laughed and continued dinner with their son and when he drifted off she tells him "I never said yes" he looks at James and says "you didn't have to I know" they kissed "besides we are already an 'old married' couple" she laughed "who are you calling old?"


	14. Safety-Cuddle

**A/N:** I combined two prompts in order to create this one-shot. Send me more please? Vote in the poll! Thanks _destined627_

~Natasha

**Prompt**: safety/cuddling

**Credit**: _Destined627_

* * *

For Natasha to be safe it was easy, because she could go to a secure S.H.I.E.L.D. location and be protected, but feeling safe can be very different things. Natasha never thought she would have the chance to feel safe. People were out to get her and would stop at nothing. She learned to accept the fact that she would never get the chance to feel true safety, or at least she thought. When Steve came into her life and held her in his arms for the first time she felt a good, unfamiliar, but welcomed feeling.

She knew it was cliché, but she felt safe and secure being cuddled in his arms.


	15. Authors Note

**A/n**: tomorrow is my last day of break, so this is just a warning: I will have a lot on my plate after tomorrow so I am apologizing before this happens, I will most likely not be able to post very often as I will be very busy getting my rabbits ready for fair, and also studying for finals. School gets out in about a month, so please be prepared for a lot of stories June. I write a lot during class so all you would have to wait for is me typing them up! Again I am so sorry for my lack of being here the upcoming month, I will update this one shot story at least once a week! Read and review? Also I am working on my weekly prompt, which means there is a new poll up.

~Natasha


	16. Thoughts

**A/n:** this weeks prompt has been decided...THOUGHTS. Thanks for voting and please vote again. They are different prompts!

~Tasha

**Prompt**: Thoughts

* * *

Thoughts of him clouded her mind ever since they took down SHEILD together. Don't get it wrong of course she had some to begin with, after all she is a red blooded women with eyes, and Steve Rodgers is defiantly something worth looking at. Like the IT guy in the apple store said he is a specimen. But the thoughts that were flooding her mind, we're not focused on his body. She couldn't stop thinking of the kiss and the way he took charge of everything, like in the hospital when he pushed her against the wall all she wanted to do was kiss him. She knew love was for children so for now she would just blame it on lust, for now at least.


	17. Kissing

**a/n:** sorry i haven't been able to update recently. I have had a coulple medical issues, but i don't want to bore you with the details. I hope you enjoy this one. also, go to my profile and vote in the poll if you'd like!

~Natasha

**prompt**: If you kiss me I will be quiet for you

* * *

Argument after argument is what would happen between the Soldier and the Spy. They would yell, scream and once in a while not speak to each other for days on end. they wouldn't break up, they loved each other to much to end their relationship because of these silly spats. They may argue but they never fought. This was their biggest fight and at first it was about Steve being partnered with Agent 13 but turned into Natasha not trusting Steve. And as she was saying these words: "I think we should break-" he didn't let her finish. He kissed her. And he looked at her and said "if I kiss you again would you shut up" and he have her his charming smile. She wanted so bad to slap him but all she could do was shake her head...

And They kissed


	18. I need You

**A/N:** Thank you soooo much for your reviews. And thank you all for being patient with me. Would you guys like a Clint angsty oneshot next? This ones a song fic!

~natasha

**Prompt:** "I need you" Tim McGraw

* * *

There he was. Lying motionless on the ground. all she wanted him to do was wake up. She was pleading and pleading with him to not leave her, as her teammates were watching her fall apart. No one, not even Clint had ever seen her so broken, except for the still captain. She remembered their song and she began to do was mumble/sing "I need you, I need you, I need you" and as she closed her eyes he opened his, she felt his hand cup the back of her head and she leaned down to kiss the soldier. She heard him mumble "Oooh, I need you too" and as they pulled apart they were smiling.


	19. Growing up

**A/n**: hey everyone, because I can't do p. had enough time during to write this. Please read and review, and send prompts. I would also like to thank anyone who wished me good health, I appreciate it immensely.

~Tasha

**Prompt**: we never grow up, we just learn how to act In public.

* * *

They were arguing about it. It being them and their relationship. In a way it was as if he was trying to convince her to give them a chance. When she almost accidentally says "I love you" he kisses her not caring about the repercussions. At first she takes a step back. He looks at her as if asking her to go for it when she says "look I want this, but I am no good for you. Plus I can't and won't put you through the pain of being with me. I have always said love is for children and we are adults"

"I want to go through hell if it means being with you. And We never grow up we just learn how to act in public" he says honestly with a charming smile.

She smirks "you have an answer for everything?" He kisses her "I'll take that as a yes" she mumbles into the kiss all while smiling.


	20. Judgment

**Prompt**: judging a person doesn't define them just you

* * *

It started out with a simple question as they were watching a movie snuggled up on the couch. She asked him "Steve, why did you ask me out?" He looked at her with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes as well as curiosity.

"Why do ask?"

"Because you are perfect. And I am an assassin, with a no good past people look at me and think killer"

He chuckles "that's where you are wrong. You never give yourself enough credit," she tries to interrupt him but he silences her with a kiss. "You are smart, beautiful and an amazing compassionate person, people just don't see that Side of you that I do. The past doesn't matter all I care about is who you are now, and I love who you are. And the people that think you are a killer should understand that by judging someone it doesn't speak to their character just the one's who is judging." She kisses him and when they part he finishes it off with " And if they have a problem they can go through me"


	21. Chance

**A/n:** this is a continuation of Black Pumps.

**Prompt**: black pumps cont./chance

* * *

"Hey Natasha" Steve called to her

"Yeah what's up Steve?" Not meeting his eyeline

"I found this" he holds up her shoe and smirks "in my room from that night we got really drunk"

"Look Steve. We don't need things to get awkward between us lets just forget about it"

"Is that what you want" his eyes searched hers. He cups her face in his hands. " tell me that's what you want and we can forget about it all" he said it with strength but she new that he was terrified that she may say no. She would say yes of course she has had these feelings for so long it's only fair they give it a chance.

"Steve, all I want," she bites her lip "is you" they kiss and hear cheering. They turn towards that and see Tony handing pepper his premium card

"Hah, told you that would happen" she laughs at him.

"What do you mean?" Tasha asks

"Pepper planned the whole thing. She said you two loved each other and we should make you admit it" tony told them but pepper was to busy getting ready to go shopping

"Tasha wanna come with to the mall, Tonys paying" the red head nods and kisses Steve goodbye


	22. Desire

**Prompt:** the Desire is eating me up

* * *

**Steve's POV**

Contrary to popular belief i am no Virgin. After the serum me and a couple of the show girls had some fondue. So when I see a beautiful woman, I know what i would want to do with her. and unfortunately for me i work with one, everyday, she is my partner. Natasha Romanoff not only oozes sex appeal, but is smart, funny, prideful and strong. When i look at her i can't help but feel my desire rising up more and more everyday. I can't eat or sleep when she's in my mind, which always. I can't help but think i am falling hard, and fast.


	23. Break

**Prompt**: break

* * *

It took her seconds. Seconds to break down. He was dead and there was no bringing him back this time. She watched him die right in front of her eyes. His last words that he uttered were "Tasha, I love you." And she broke right then and there. When she got home to their home she cried and cried. She had lost the man she loved the only one that could have ever made her love was gone. And she heard running coming towards her and she looked down at her already said son who told her "I miss him mommy". She gave the boy a sad smile "I know James, I miss him too" and they mourned his death together.


	24. Standing Up

**A/n**: hi everyone! I am so very sorry that I haven't been updating my apologies. I am very happy to say that all of my medical problems have been solved! I am done with school in a week! So expect a lot more then! Well I'm sure you don't want to hear anymore excuses.

~Natasha

**Prompt**: · Love isn't about finding the perfect person; it's about seeing an imperfect person perfectly.

* * *

To say he was flabbergasted was an understatement. He was being questioned by Fury of all people about his relationship with Nat. Fury was telling him that Natasha isn't good for America's golden boy. And Steve was holding back his anger, yes him and Nat were an odd pairing, but them being in a relationship is no one's business not even Fury's. He knows that If Natasha were here Fury would most likely have been shot. But when Fury almost questions Natasha's loyalty to Steve he cracks "look I know it's unexpected and I know you don't approve, but what the hell are you going to do fire your most valuable assets? And let me tell you a thing about love: Love isn't about finding the perfect person; it's about seeing an imperfect person perfectly. And when I look at her that's what I see" with that he walked out of the room leaving a speechless Fury.


	25. The Suited Man's Woman

**A/n**: hey guys! This one isn't a romangers one, but I wanted to give it a little variety! So I wrote a quick pepperony one! I hope you enjoy, this is my first nonstevtasha avengers fic!

~Natasha

**Prompt**: the man behind the suit, and the woman behind the man in the suit.

* * *

When Tony thinks about his relationship with Pepper he thinks about what she has helped him become. He knows that without her he wouldn't be half the man he is. Sure he would most likely still have all his money and his smarts but his heart would still be empty. That's exactly what she was. His heart. Without Pepper Potts there is no Tony Stark. They are one perfectly designed soul in two bodies. They were made for each other. So when he sees her walking down the aisle with the beautifully designed white gown he knows that if she weren't there there would be no man behind the suit, just an empty shell, and he was going to spend his whole life proving to her that she is the only think that could every fill his heart. To prove she was his everything.


	26. Unlikely Family

**Prompt**:unlikely family (team fic)

* * *

the fact that Steve survived 70 years in the ice was unlikely.

The fact that Natasha was still alive and not put in jail for her crimes was unlikely.

The fact that Clint would go against orders to save Natasha was unlikely.

Thor being real and there being a complete other world, let alone nine extremely unlikely, and strange.

Tony Stark, well just the fact that the team likes him was unlikely.

Bruce being able to contain the Hulk as well as he does, unlikely.

The team coming together, unlikely. The team being more like a family, unlikely. The avengers finding a place to belong with each other-MEANT TO BE. They are family, friends, a team and most importantly what everyone of them was missing.


	27. They're More

**Prompt**: together they may be captain America and Black Widow, but they were much more: they were Steve and Natasha.

* * *

They were comfortable around each other something both of them failed to be able to do for oh so many years. They could be themselves, they didn't judge each other, and they most certainly accepted each other for their faults and saw who they truly were. It was all over the news: '_Captain America and Black Widow make Cold War heat up!_' At least that's what the headlines were. Yeah together they may be captain America and Black Widow, but they were much more: they were Steve and Natasha. The were two true, honest (for the most part), loving humans who cared deeply for one another, what more could they ask for?

* * *

**I also just want to say someone, and I apologize I don't remember who, gave me the 'cold war heats up' line!**


	28. Found

**Prompt**: found

* * *

He used all available resources to find her. It had been a year since they departed and in that year he realized that he had somehow fallen in love with the red headed spy, so when he got the call from Tony saying Jarvis had gotten a location he was excited, but oh so nervous. He didn't know what he would say, so he told himself he can wing it, _the man with the plan_ as they called him would wing it. So when he got to the hotel she was staying he knock on her door, which she answered gun drawn. She put it down, when she realized it was him and just as he was about to say something snarky she connected her lips with his, and muttered "you found me"

He kissed her back and said "I will always find you"


	29. Nothing Happened

**Prompt**: nothing happened

* * *

Natasha woke up from her sleep groggily, when she finally cleared her vision she came face to face with the sleeping, now waking, captain. When he opened his eyes they went wide as did her own.

"What did we do last night?" He asked

She replied shakily "well seeing as we are both naked, and hungover from Thor's mead stuff, I would say we went skydiving."

He huffed "this is not a time for jokes."

She sighed "look we can just pretend it never happened, it's not like either embers anyways"

"Ok agreed" he said as he got up to find his clothes, he sees her peeking "are you looking?" He asks

"No." She yells as he walks out her front door.

Little did they know that both of them didn't regret what they had done, but that they are to stubborn to admit anything before the other.

* * *

Tbc? Comment if I should


	30. FacadeShivers

A/n: Hey sorry for the super late update! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

~Natasha

* * *

**Prompt: **Façade/Shivers

There was just something about him, that made Natasha want to show him the real her. She wanted to forget the tough girl façade while around. She didn't really know what it was about him that made her want to forget. Perhaps it was the way he looked at her with the deep ocean-blue orbs of eyes that made her shiver. Or maybe it was the way he treated her as an equal, but would still protect her; something that if anybody else tried to do it would get them gutted like a fish. She knew it wasn't that easy, she couldn't let the façade go. If she did she would be seen as weak, at least that's what she thinks.


	31. Harley Davidson

**A/N: **Hey, this is an old prompt that I kind of forgot about that was suggested by _**destined627.**_ I hope you all like it!

~Natasha

**Prompt: **Harley Davidson

* * *

One of the things Steve still had after all the years of being in the ice, was his Harley. He had to go to the Smithsonian which had a collection of memorabilia from his service, one that could even rival Coulson's might I add, in order to retrieve the bike. The Harley he let Natasha jump on the back of and ride off wherever they wanted to go. It gave her an excuse to be close to him and for him to be close to her. No, they would never admit that's why they usually took it. They would say it was a faster means of transportation, but anyone that saw the way they looked at one another when the other wasn't looking knew the truth.


	32. Birthdays

**Prompt: **_Birthdays_

_For Steve Birthdays were just another day, that happened to also be Independence Day. In a way he was happy; he didn't like to have a lot of attention focused on him. This year as the last of the fireworks went off, he blew out his candles. On the cake that Tony demanded his 'Capsical' to have. And when he blew out the candles he made wish. And as they were slicing the cake the dream came true, because the elevator dinged and in walked Natasha Romanoff. Who smirked at Steve's mouth agape and teased by saying "what did you think I would miss your birthday?" he encased her in a hug and to everyone else's shock she didn't retreat. And she asked "did your dreams come true?" he looked at her and said "almost" and he kissed her. _

_When they came up for air smiling they saw Thor giving Jane a 20 dollar bill and when they hear her sing song "Told you" they laughed_


	33. Hope

_**Prompt: **__You don't need to do anything spectacular to help the universe. Maybe you're helping by just being you._

_Natasha was at a cross roads. She didn't know who she was anymore. She thought that she was lying for good, but she had traded in the KGB for Hydra. She was disgusted with herself. How Steve could even stand to be near someone like she, was beyond her. He was a good person through and through and she had enough blood in her own ledger to cover his and 10 more. When she voiced this to him he responded __**" **__You don't need to do anything spectacular to help the universe. Maybe you're helping by just being you. And you are an amazing person. Whether or not your past has been bleak doesn't mean your future isn't bright" the only way she could respond was with a thank you in the form of a peck on the cheek, when they were interrupted by falcon. Steve Rogers gave her hope._


	34. undercover

**Prompt:** If you kiss me, I'll be quiet for you.

They were undercover again, only this time they didn't know that they were both undercover. Romanoff was in Deep, Steve's cover was just for him to be bystander for any strange actions. They didn't tell him that Natasha was there as a stripper, trying to find out if they were just dealing arms, or if they were also dealing girls into slavery. When he saw her, his world stopped. She had obviously been the reason to why he was put in. He got a message from fury just as he saw her _You probably know why you're there now, Extract Romanoff after her shift. NO Questions. _As her eyes screened the crowd she saw him he had a smug look on his face. they extracted her no problems.

_~AVENGERS~_

he was in the armory when she walks in "You know you really knew what you were doing up there"

"Haha laugh it up, I'm surprised you didn't turn red when you walked in there." she teased

"Old, not Dead" he returned

"well old man have any tricks of your own like that?"

"None that you'll ever see"

"i bet you i can, i will walk out there and scream to the entire agency you know how to work a pole, then what?"

"you won't" he was almost entirely certain

"i could but If you kiss me, I'll be quiet for you." he couldn't tell if she was serious or not but a part of him wanted to so he did.

when they parted she looked him dead in the eyes "I guess the secrets safe with me"

she was walking out he called "I never said i did"

"you never said you didn't" she smirked and walked away from a grinning Steve who was scratching his neck so it wasn't as obvious that he was checking out her assets and he was sure she was swinging them just a little extra for him.


	35. Heat

Prompt: Can't take the Heat?

Well here they were trapped in a small little elevator that was not moving any time soon. It would be just fine if they both hadn't just been sparing. Sparing that was full of sexual tension. Enough sexual tension that they quit before they did something they would both regret. Or think they would regret. Steve noticed that the excess arousal was becoming more obvious now. He mumbled an "oh god" underneath her breath and Natasha more than aware of his predicament decided why not mess with the guy. She herself was rather horny too. She took her shirt off and had nothing but a sports bra on. When she saw his eyes widen she joked "what can't take the heat?" He backed her against the wall "your the only one that's about to have a problem with the heat" and he did what they wanted to do since they first worked together. They kissed passionately and somehow they had gotten Steve with no shirt on as well. Not before long did they rid the months of sexual tension from the both of them. She they were done she couldn't help but ask "was that your first kiss since D.C.?" Only to have him laugh as the door opened.


	36. Promises

**Prompt:** _I don't have the luxury of telling the truth, but I have the luxury of making you a promise._

* * *

"Nat" he called out to her as she was walking away from him in the graveyard, that known to have Nick Fury's "body"

"Yeah?" he ran to her kissed her on the lips, and when they came apart the had the goofiest grin on his face. "What was that for?" she asked her own smile beginning to gracing her face.

"just wanted to show you a preview"

she cocked her head and smirked a questioning look among her features "oh the preview for when you get back, come back in one piece will ya?"

"I don't have the luxury of telling the truth, but I have the luxury of making you a promise.I promise I will do whatever it takes to come back to you" she kissed him once more and disappeared, leaving Steve with joy and sadness.

little did they know she would be good to her word and comeback just a mere year later...


	37. Desperation

Prompt: Desperation

She really didn't want to drag him into any of this. The only reason she did was pure desperation. She never wanted to be the reason he would be put into danger. But here she is, asking him to help infiltrate an ex-hydra base so she can get the antidote for the thing slowly killing her. she had been injected with some type of poison that was slowly eating away at her major organs. It was a dangerous plan and she knew he was the only one with the guts and loyalty to go along with her, even if she wished he didn't have to. little did Natasha know Steve would have gone whether she wanted him to or not.


	38. Scream

**Prompt:** Scream

It was one of those things that made you want to scream and cry all at the same time. The kind of thing that made you question life, god and most importantly yourself. It was never easy to loose a team member especially when you owed him everything, your entire life. Clint had asked Steve to take care of Natasha now that he was gone. But she didn't want him to be there just because he felt the obligation to. He did feel an obligation to Clint to be there for her but she never realized that he felt he neded to for himself, he just needed to know she would be okay, so that he could be okay.


	39. Desire(2)

**Prompt: **The desire is just eating me up

(caution: **May be considered M so read at own risk**)

The stares, the glances, the undressing of the eyes, so say it wasn't obvious would be a plain old lie. They wanted each other equally as bad. When they finally were alone their lips crashed together, hungry, searching every inch of each other, almost trying to memorize the other. he stopped for a second staring at her, she mumbled "you better not be thinking against this, the desire has been eating me up and you better finish what you started" he stared back at her and said "I intend to and how about we work on something more pleasurable to eat you rather than desire" She smirked and he promptly covered her smirk with his own lips.


	40. The Smile

**Prompt: **_That first smile was something that I swore I'd never forget._

Steve was shocked, he had seen something he believed he would never get the pleasure to see. He say a genuine smile from Nat, he swore it was like a bright light one the darkest of nights. A beacon of hope, for the possible future for them both. He had asked he out and she got this little sweet shy unsure smile upon her face and if it wasn't the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He swore to himself, that for the rest of his life he would never let himself forget it, because he would do anything to keep that smile on her beautiful face.


	41. Addicting Pain

**Prompt: **Y_our love hurts, stings, and is addicting. _

_She could have anyone she wanted to. She could make a man fall in love with her in a flick of the wrist. With Steve she didn't want that, she wanted to have him love her for her, not because she seduced him into it. She was addicting, he loved her so much that it hurt, it wasn't a stingy sensation, like one you would get from cleaning a wound, it physically made his Heart yearn for her when she wasn't around. She would never understand just how much he loved her. Just as he wouldn't understand how much she loves him._


	42. Beat Again

**Prompt: **Thank you for making my heart beat again heart beat again, heart beat again(Sugarland- Stuck like glue)** {kind of a song fic}**

She didn't think it could happen to her. She never thought she could love like once before. But Steve being Steve managed to do one more impossible thing. He made Natasha love again. Not by force, of course not, but by being who he is and by loving her equally as much as she loved him. She would always ask "Why?" and when he heard that he would always respond "why not?" His teases and little actions that most people wouldn't pick up of his love for her were reciprocated just as much as her own for him. And the day they wed she thanked him.

For he mad her heart do the impossible: beat again.


	43. Smugness

**Prompt: Smugness**

There was certain smugness about him, he knew he could get any woman he wanted to, but that's not what he wanted at all. what he wanted was a certain woman, one even more sure of herself than he was of himself. But when it came to each other they turned into scared nervous teenagers again. It seemed the only time they were not sure of themselves was when they were around each other. Everyone but them thought it to be funny, Captain America and the Black Widow acting like nervous children, usually so calm and collected but around one another flustered? I guess you call I a crush, but everyone knew it was much more.


	44. bittersweet

**Prompt: **Bittersweet

When they departed it was bittersweet, she had proven her loyalty to him and he had told her how much he truly cared for her. It was perfect, they had one another and they weren't planning on leaving each other anytime soon. It seemed that the universe had different plans for the two of them. Yes, everything was well and good but it was at the worst timing possible. She had taken a bullet meant for him and even if she didn't bleed out she would still die. The bullet was laced with Curare, a deadly poison. The realization was at the wrong time, a bittersweet time.


	45. Inure

**Prompt:** Inure

She had been Inure from a young age. She did not have a choice in the matter. It was either be tough or get roughed up. That is why I believe i succeeded to so long in the black widow program. I have always been jaded and I believed i always would be. At least that is what i believed for so long, and then i met Steve rogers and now i am slowly lowering my armor for him and he has no clue how soft he is making me, Who would have guessed Captain America making the great tough black widow wobbly in the knees?


End file.
